TIA and International standards define RJ45 plug performance to be compatible with CAT5E, CAT6, and CAT6A mating connectors. The lower category CAT5E plugs were defined to have a lower electrical performance while allowing for higher performance variation. The higher bandwidth plugs, CAT6 and CAT6A, require higher performance with much smaller performance variation. For backward compatibility, CAT6 and CAT6A plug allowable performance range is specified as a subset of CAT5E plug performance range. Industry is considering even higher bandwidth which is to be backward compatible with CAT5E, CAT6 and CAT6A plugs. It is desired that the plug has a highest performance in a range that is a subset of CAT6 and CAT6A plug performance.
As defined, conductor pair 3-6 is split around conductor pair 4-5. Most plug designs including ones in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,811,445 and 5,727,962, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, split the 3-6 conductor pair to terminate with contacts 3 and 6. That split, the 3-6 pair split it relative to the 4-5 pair split varies from termination to termination and becomes a major source of variation for plug performance. In addition, conductor pair sequence from one end of the cable to the other end of the cable changes from clockwise to counter-clockwise which results in the 3-6 conductors being on top on one end and on bottom at the other end. Due to the 3-6 conductor pair position in a cable, 3-6 conductor pair transition relative to 4-5 conductor pair varies from one end of the cable to the Other end of the cable and that introduces variation in plug performance. Conductor position relative to coupling conductors and coupling conductor length influences plug performance. Plug performance varies with conductor gage, conductor dielectric material thickness and material electrical property.